Blaine Warbler
by CatherineSommers
Summary: Tragó en seco, intentando pasar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Pero era inútil.


****Bueno, ésto se basó en el Tweet de Darren diciendo que se probaba el blazer de los Warblers de nuevo.

Está dedicado a Daniela, porque es una Blagstwhore y la amo.

* * *

**Blaine Warbler.**

Conocía los pasillos de la Academia Dalton como conocía la palma de su mano; aunque no era así con las caras nuevas que pasaban junto a él en un mar de azul-Francia.

Una sonrisa de lado, un asentimiento de cabeza y algún chico con quien había compartido clases alguna vez pronunciando su nombre en un grito.

Blaine se encontró siguiendo un camino por inercia, una habitación dentro de Dalton donde sabía cómo llegar, sin importar en qué parte del edificio se encontrara. Una sala que había cambiado su vida en más de una manera.

Las armonías podían escucharse desde lejos sin el sonido instrumental al que, ahora, estaba acostumbrado; las voces sintonizando las notas correctas y aquellos sonidos tan familiares despegándose de los labios de los Warblers.

No era la primera vez que Blaine se quedaba en el marco de la puerta, sólo observándolos, y algo dentro de sí le decía que tampoco sería la última.

—¿Espiando a la competencia? —sintió un calosfrío recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, Sebastian se encontraba _demasiado_ cerca.

—Sabes por experiencia que no necesito hacerlo.

Casi podía imaginar la mueca de complacencia en el rostro del Warbler, pero no quiso distraerse de la coreografía delante de él. Sebastian podía esperar, toda la vida si así lo quisiera.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Blaine olvidó por completo la presencia del otro chico tras de sí, sus pies moviéndose en el lugar, sus ojos inquietos analizando cada paso, memorizando la rutina en su cabeza.

Hasta que pararon. Todo y cada uno de los miembros se detuvo en seco, observando con ojos brillosos en la dirección en la que Blaine se encontraba parado. Él se removió incómodo, capaz de reconocer aquellos rostros que, sin conocerle, habían estado a favor sobre atentar contra él y a aquellos amigos que lo habían abandonado al verlo en el suelo, colorante rojo y hielo esparcido a su alrededor.

Un sentimiento que no supo reconocer al instante revolvió su estómago, no habían querido lastimarle a él, se recordó, sino a Kurt.

El sólo pensar en ello lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y tragar a través del nudo que crecía en su garganta.

Aunque, cuando los abrió, no esperó encontrarse en medio de un círculo que le recordaba pasados ensayos, ni tampoco el familiar uniforme azul y rojo en las manos de Sebastian Smythe.

—Deberías probártelo, jamás te he visto en él.

—¿Y por qué debería complacerte? — intentó que su voz reflejara todas las emociones que albergaba dentro de sí anteriores a su viaje a Nueva York, pero sólo escapó un murmullo de sus labios. _Patético_, proclamó en su fuero interno.

—No deberías, pero los chicos nuevos quieren saber quién es este misterioso Blaine Anderson.

No levantó la vista para ver a las personas a quienes señalaba, ni tampoco siguió escuchando la incesante conversación que poco le interesaba. Blaine había superado lo de hacía un año, había alentado a los Warblers de pie al terminar su presentación e incluso había seguido en contacto con alguno de ellos.

Tomó el blazer entre sus propias manos, pensando que, seguramente, le quedaría grande, pasó los brazos por las mangas y sintió la cómoda sensación de seguridad, confianza e igualdad que su uniforme siempre le había otorgado. No obstante, sólo bastó un respiro estando dentro de él para que quisiera arrancárselo.

Sintió sus ojos aguarse tras sus largas pestañas y se obligó a tomar otro respiro, intentando calmarse, intentando que la familiaridad del atuendo no le quemara por dentro. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque recordó todo, absolutamente todo.

Y a pesar de que dolía, repitió la primera vez en las escaleras donde Kurt se había parado a preguntarle qué ocurría, y se escuchó a sí mismo cantar 'Teenage dream' mientras le miraba; sus dedos chasquearon al recordar la coreografía. Se mordió el labio, impidiendo que los sollozos se dispararan en público, recordando cómo había concurrido a su actual escuela para hacer frente a David, porque ese chico de ojos cielo necesitaba ser protegido y Blaine quería ser su superhéroe; recordó cada una de las citas de café que habían tenido, cada conversación donde se revelaba algún detalle desconocido.

Recordó su primer San Valentín, donde sus sentimientos querían ser ciegos a cualquier cosa que lo llevase a pensar en Kurt, porque se había puesto límites y no estaba dispuesto a romperlos si él no los rompía primero. Se recordó a sí mismo diciéndole que no era bueno para el romance y que no quería echarlo a perder y repitió en su cabeza las palabras de Kurt en el Lima Bean, "Seremos como 'cuando Harry conoció a Sally'" y su dichoso "¿No terminaron juntos en el final?".

Recordó esa misma sala y cada canción que alguna vez cantaron juntos, cada paso que ensayaron y que, ahora, podía admitir eran sólo excusas para poder pasar más tiempo con el chico de piel de porcelana. Blaine sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. "Este dueto fue sólo una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo", había confesado. Y eso, eso le recordó la sensación de nerviosismo, el temblar de sus piernas con cada centímetro que desaparecía entre ellos, el aliento de Kurt mezclándose con el suyo y por último, recordó sus labios posados en los de él.

Se detuvo en ese momento, con sus manos en puños que se tornaban blancos, con sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos, con quince pares de ojos mirándolo, parado allí, perdido en sus sentimientos.

Varios de los presentes pensaron que nunca se había visto tan pequeño.

Blaine se recordó a sí mismo el sabor de los labios de Kurt, la firmeza con la cual condujo el beso luego de que el shock desapareciera de su sistema, el encanto en sus ojos una vez que se separaron y el comentario que sólo él podría hacer luego de su primer beso.

Lo siento, — susurró— pero no puedo usar esto.

Dejó la sala de música casi corriendo una vez devuelto el blazer, pero las lágrimas no pararon de escapar sus ojos mientras se daba cuenta del camino que había elegido para escapar.

Sólo que, ésta vez, no estaba sosteniendo la mano de Kurt en la suya.


End file.
